


greased wheels

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [13]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Rio and Annie discus his relationship with Beth.





	greased wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this to you all. I was in NYC for business and dealing with the absolute worst time writing this. I blame starting with Rio's POV (which is not typical for me). I will admit that this chapter had THREE entirely different chapters written. They were all about 2000-3000 words each and all went in entirely different directions. I hated each one of them and I'm still feeling self conscious about this one. So, enjoy?

“Where’s Beth?” Annie questioned as she sank down into the chair across from Rio, her brows drawn together in confusion. 

Rio shrugged a shoulder and leaned back in his seat, “She ain’t coming.” He reached out for his slurpee and took sip. “I hear you’ve got some beef with me.” Beth had arranged for this clandestine meeting, desperate for the two of them to straighten their issues out. Rio was all for it, but Annie had  _ not _ been as keen. 

Annie crossed her arms across her chest. “I  _ knew  _ she’d tell you.” She scoffed, “I don’t have beef with you.”

“Yeah? Then why’d Beth act like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when I took her out to dinner?”

“Maybe because she thought you were gonna propose?” She rolled her eyes. “ _ Did _ you?”

Rio bit down on his tongue to keep from answering, which wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ to do. Beth has asked him to keep their engagement quiet until the divorce went through. He’d accept her request. If that’s what she wanted, then so be it. “See,  _ I  _ think it had to do with that chat you two had.”

“Look, I don’t see what the problem is? Sisters are supposed to be worried about their sisters.” Annie eyed him as he sucked at his slurpee. “Particularly when the guy they’re with is a hardened criminal.”

Rio gritted his teeth. “It ain’t like you three ain’t criminals too. Robbing that Fine & Frugal  _ twice _ .”

“That’s nothing like what you do.” She pressed.

He laughed. “Nah. You see, you’re no different than me. Roll up to a store, guns out, and loading up on cash. That’s a crime.” Rio cracked his neck before leaning back in his seat. “I love Elizabeth.”

“Congratulations?” Annie said drolly.

Rio sat his slurpee down. “I wanna be with her. I finally found someone that’s it for me. That’s her.” He shook his head slowly. “But I don’t want bad blood between us. Shit ain’t good for Beth.”

“Beth is going to do whatever Beth wants to do, Rio.” Annie leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. “She’s good at that. She gets what she wants. You should know that if you’re going to marry her.”

“I’m aware.” Rio retorted with a sniff as he looked away from Annie. She wasn’t gonna budge, was she? “You wanna tell me why you  _ really  _ don’t want me with her?”

Annie noticeably tensed. “She’s not even divorced yet. She shouldn’t be jumping into something new.” She arched a brow. “Haven’t you ever heard of rebounding? Do they have that in gangland or is it just one big giant criminal orgy?”

“Yea. We’re still people.” He shook his head, letting out an incredulous laugh. “I get that she’s got shit going on. But I don’t wanna let her go.”

“You should’ve given her space to  _ breathe _ .” Annie tapped her fingers against the table. “Dean has been stifling her for  _ twenty years _ . She doesn’t even have a good grasp on who she is. Then you sweep in and… frankly, you’re a little much.” She gave him a pointed look. “First you’re pointing guns at her, forcing us to do your dirty work. Pulling us further into the criminal life.” She day back then, sighing heavily. “You singled her out.”

“I didn’t single her out. She’s the one who came after me. We were good after the first job. Then she came looking for more.” Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth. “All this thing’s been on her terms.”

“And her terms are colored by the fact that she probably hadn’t had a  _ man _ -made orgasm in twenty years.” Annie gritted out. “You swept in because you saw a weakness in her.”

“Sounds like you’re projecting.” Rio was starting to get pissed off. “There’s not an ounce of weakness in her. She’s the strongest bitch I know.” He reached for his slurpee again. 

Annie laughed bitterly. “I just don’t trust you.”

“And what can I do to make you trust me?”

“Walk away until she’s had time to figure out who she is.” Annie answered without hesitation. “You have occupied every corner of her life and she’s never gonna find who  _ Beth _ is.”

Rio sat his jaw hard, narrowing his eyes at her. “That’s  _ not _ gonna happen. What we’ve got is good.”  

“Then we’re going to be at odds.” Annie said with a shrug. “Because I don’t think it’s good.”

“Your sister is  _ happy _ ,” Rio narrowed his eyes at Annie. “Why would you want to ruin that for her? Why would you try to tell her…  _ partner _ to leave?” His tongue almost tripped onto the word  _ fiance _ , but it was still such a foreign term.

“Because she’s shitting where she eats. That’s like the universal no-no.” Annie leaned forward again, dropping her voice. “She works for you and she’s fucking you. Those two things don’t go together.”

Rio set his jaw hard. “Beth doesn’t work  _ for _ me anymore, Annie. We’re partners. We’re doing this shit together.”

Annie laughed. “Yeah, I don’t believe someone like you would just drop everything into  _ Beth’s _ lap and declare yourself her equal partner. Sounds fishy.”

“Have you seen Elizabeth at work? She’s good.” Rio adjusted the hood of his sweatshirt as he leaned back in his chair, staring at her. “I hear you’re owed congratulations?”

Annie pressed her lips together and looked away. “ _ Wow _ . Beth really does tell you everything, doesn’t she?”

Rio nodded his head, “That’s what partners do. They talk about their lives and shit.”

“Beth doesn’t even know your  _ birthday _ !” Annie snapped. “And I’m honestly shocked she even knows your last name, Mr.  _ García _ .”

“July 30th, 1988.” Rio informed her. “And she  _ does _ know.” This conversation was bullshit. Annie didn’t get it and maybe she never would. Goddamn she was stubborn.

“That doesn’t change  _ anything _ .” Annie said dryly. “Beth is just caught up in the intrigue of all of this,” She gestured to Rio. “You’re cool and edgy and dangerous. That’s catnip for unhappy housewives.”

Rio sniffed and leaned forward, his eyes hot with anger. “And what do you propose? You wanna see her settling for some two-bit, overweight, single father from the kid’s school? Maybe he could be a  _ used  _ car salesman.” He snatched up his slurpee and stood up. “You wanna see her fall back into playin’ Betty Crocker? Cause that shit ain’t liberating. She’s got a good thing goin’ and she’s thriving. Let her thrive.”

“Or what?” Annie snapped. “Are you gonna intimidate me into being happy about the two of you?”

Rio stepped past Annie to throw his slurpee out, before circling back around to the table, placing a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down, “I know your kind doesn’t cave to blackmail and threats,” He said as he dug a piece of paper out of his pocket, dropping it onto the table in front of her. “Found out you’ve got yourself a baby registry set up here.”

Annie stared at the paper in shock. “You didn’t have to…”

Bribery worked on her kind. “Lemme know if you add anything else to it. Yea?” He walked around her with a smirk plastered to his lips. “If it’s a boy, I got a whole bag of Marcus’ baby clothes you’re welcome to.”

“Why did you do this?”

“You know why.” He pulled his phone out and glanced at the time. “I gotta go. Beth’s got me going to those PTA meetings now.” Rio shrugged a shoulder, meeting her eyes briefly, before he turned and walked away. 

* * *

Rio entered the cafeteria, his hand tucked behind his back as he scanned the throngs of mothers and fathers to pick out Beth among the crowd. She turned in her seat, locking eyes with from across the room. She was always good at sensing his presence. 

He made his way down the aisle and slipped down the row to the seat that Beth had left empty beside her. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay,” Beth said with a small smile. 

Rio reached for her hand, curling his fingers around hers and freezing when he felt the sharp edges of a ring pressing into his palm. “You’re wearing it.”

Beth chewed on her bottom lip as he turned to look at her, her cheeks flushed pink. “I got pissed off about dealing with more questions about Dean.”

“I’m not gonna complain.” Rio said warmly as he rubbed his thumb over the diamond. “You get questions about the rock too?”

“A few.” Beth met his eyes. “I know I said I would wait until after the divorce, but…” 

Someone down the row from them hissed out a ‘ _ sssshhhh _ ’.

Beth turned her attention back to the woman who was standing at the podium talking about petitioning the local school board to provide funding for the theatre department’s upcoming performance of  _ Cinderella _ .

Rio nudged Beth, leaning over to whisper, “Is Kenny gonna audition for that? Theatre might do him some good.”

“Maybe.” Beth said with a nod, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. “He mentioned it.”

“Good. Good.” Rio glanced around the cafeteria, making note of the eyes that kept flickering in their direction. He was well aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb. What, had none of these women ever seen a guy with a throat tat? Other than on some criminal on  _ NCIS: LA _ ? Not to mention, it was a sea of white faces staring back at him. Fucking suburbia. 

He pulled his attention away from the parents around them and leaned over again, “We gotta talk about Annie after this.” As much as he wanted to keep his bribery a secret, he knew better. 

Beth frowned, trying to act like she was still listening to the woman talking. “How did that go?”

Rio flexed his jaw, “Not here.”

“Okay.” Beth squeezed his hand a little tighter and he could feel her gaze lingering on his face as he turned his attention back to the woman talking. 

A spike of dread went to his heart when he thought about how Beth would handle the news that he’d essentially bribed Annie. He’d cleared off a nearly two grand baby registry, in hopes that she’d go easy on his relationship with Beth. 

The bitch of it was, he bet there were a dozen people sitting among them who had bribed their way into positions of power. Or had greased the wheels of government in their favor. If you read between the lines of the woman’s speech about the School Board, she was telling everyone in the cafeteria to suck the right dicks to get the job done. They wanted  _ Cinderella _ , so someone was gonna get scraped knees from something other than cleaning the floors. 

Suburbia wasn’t free of criminal shit. They just had boujee prisons to go to. 

* * *

“I had to do it, Elizabeth.” Rio said lowly, raking his hand over his face as he perched on the table of the park bench beside Beth. “Shit made sense in the moment.”

“I told you to just  _ talk  _ to her. Prove yourself.” Beth crossed her arms across her chest. “Not bribe her with two grand worth of baby stuff.” Why couldn’t he have done what she asked? Was that too difficult?

“I dunno if I’d call it bribery.”’ Rio rolled a shoulder. “It’s more like providing her with something she needed, in hopes that she’d ease up on her opinions.”

“ _ Bribery _ .” Beth said sharply. “That’s bribery.”

Rio rubbed his hands together, his eyes fixed on the children playing on the swing set across from where they sat. “Maybe I should’ve taken her advice instead.”

Beth arched a brow as she turned to look at him. “And what was that?” She could only  _ imagine _ what sort of advice Annie could offer. 

“She told me to walk away.” Rio answered simply, before adding. “Told me I should’ve given you space. Let you figure out who you are.” He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “I don’t wanna do that.”

Beth’s chest ached at his words. “I don’t want that either. She really said that?” How could Annie think that was a good idea? Was she so far shoved up her own ass, that Beth’s well-being wasn’t being considered at all? Losing Rio… wasn’t part of the plan. 

“Yea,” Rio sniffed and looked away. “Called me catnip for lonely housewives too. She’s good at runnin’ her mouth.”

Beth laughed incredulously. Now  _ that _ sounded like something Annie would say. “She’s not wrong. Do you see the heads that turn when you show up at school?”

Rio gave her a look. “I thought those looks were more of ‘ _ should I call the cops? _ ’ variety.”

“Probably a bit of both.” Beth quipped with a shrug of her shoulders, resting her hands in her lap. “I just don’t see how bribery is going to change her mind.”

“You’d be surprised what gettin’ what you want can do.” Rio leaned down to press a quick kiss to the side of her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t just  _ talk _ to her.”

“I know.” Beth turned to look up at him, her brows drawn together. “I just want this to work out.”

He moved to slide down onto the bench beside her, taking her hand into his. “She didn’t make much of a fuss about the  _ gifting. _ ”

Beth interlaced their fingers. “I’m impressed that she hasn’t been blowing up my phone about it.”

“Like I said, I think she’s  _ good _ .” Rio said smoothly, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Bet she won’t even mention it.”

“Did you  _ tell  _ her not to?”

He shook his head. “Nah. But she’s smart.”

Beth sighed heavily. “I sort of wish she would. You know? Be honest with me.”

“Maybe she will.” 

“She’ll probably bottle it up and then throw it in my face at the least convenient time.” Beth wondered if Annie  _ would _ tell her what Rio had done. What if she questioned her about how’d she ended up with all the baby stuff? Would she squirm and lie? Would she give it up? God, at least Rio had owned up to it. 

* * *

“So, this is your new normal, huh?” Ruby questioned as she sipped her tea as the back door swung shut behind Rio as he ushered the children out into the backyard with a promise of playing soccer with them. 

Beth smiled as she dunked her teabag in her tea. “Domestic bliss, right?” She quipped before taking a sip. 

“Are you going to keep flashing that ring in front of me or are you going to let me look at it?” Ruby questioned, her eyes fixed on the hand Beth had curled around her mug. 

Heat flooded her cheeks and she sat the cup down, holding out her hand. “I wasn’t planning to show it off yet.” Beth admitted as Ruby grasped her hand and looked at it. “I  _ reacted _ at the PTA meeting yesterday and decided to show it off.”

Ruby hummed as she eyed the diamond. “I approve.” She released her hold on Beth’s hand. “And how did  _ that _ go?”

“I didn’t have to answer anymore questions about Dean.” Beth said with a smirk as she took a sip of her tea. “I’m just waiting for it to get back to him.”

“You think he’s going to lose his shit?”

Beth made a face. “Considering how he reacted to Rio just being in the house the other day…”

“That bad, huh?” Ruby shook her head. 

“I have a Dean shaped dent by the office now.” Beth said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s like this gut reaction to  _ react _ . I have all these women swarming me with insincere pity and I refuse to look like someone woman whose husband cheated on her and now she’s miserable. Why can’t I be proud of moving on?”

Ruby made a face. “I seem to remember that Rio made a cameo on the nightly news.”

“They dropped the charges.” Beth reminded her. “Case of mistaken identity, I think Gretchen said.”

“Orchestrated by  _ you _ .” Ruby quipped, sipping her tea and giving Beth a look over the rim. “How’d Annie handle the news?”

“She doesn’t know yet.” Beth admitted, raking a hand through her hair. “I called her to come over today, but she said she was busy.”

“You better get ahead of that.” Ruby warned. “She doesn’t strike me as someone who’ll be happy to hear about her sister getting engaged second hand.”

“I’m worried about how she’ll respond in general.” Beth frowned. “I had Rio go talk to her, just to smooth things over and she’s apparently of the mind that I don’t need a man right now.”

Ruby held up her hands in mock-surrender. “I’m just happy you’re happy. Even if it’s with a gang leader.” She made a face. “He’s good for you. And good with the kids.”

“He’s given them more attention than Dean ever did.” Beth took a sip of her tea, before getting up to look out the window. Rio was outside teaching Danny how to kick the soccer ball correctly. 

“Danny said that when they were with Dean a couple weeks ago, that he sat on the phone the entire weekend playing some stupid game and basically had the kids fend for themselves.”

Ruby  _ tsked _ . “Are we surprised? I’ve never seen a man on his phone so much.”

“I think that’s what surprises me the most with Rio.” Beth said as she glanced back at Ruby. “He’s a good father.”

“Stan’s always his sexiest when he’s being a good dad.” Ruby agreed. “I think there’s something in our wiring that make us get all hot and bothered by good fathers.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, trying to suppress her smirk. “I’m torn between the good father look and the bad boy thing.”

“ _ Oooo _ . Look at you.” Ruby rested her arms on the counter. “Not so vanilla anymore.”

“Definitely not vanilla anymore.”

Ruby grinned at Beth. “How  _ is _ it? I have so many questions and Annie isn’t here to derail them.”

A nervous laugh escaped Beth. “ _ Really _ ?”

“Oh, yes.” She said with a nod. “I have been dying to know.” Ruby’s brows rose upwards. “On a scale of one to ten, how kinky is it?”

“God, we’re doing this… okay.” Beth sat her tea down and stood up straighter. “Like a five? I wouldn’t really call what we do that kinky.”

“I’m just saying… that man looks like he knows what he’s doing.”

“He definitely does.” Beth bit down on her bottom lip. “ _ Missionary  _ is pretty low down on our list of preferred positions, let’s just say.” She couldn’t believe she was actually discussing this. Then again, she’d never really had a chance to actually share anything juicy. That had always been Ruby and Annie’s thing. 

Ruby clapped her hands together, “That’s what I’m talking about.” She looked pleased with what she’d heard. “I’m glad you’re getting some, girl. It’s what you deserve.”

“Who knew robbing Fine & Frugal would reap such rewards.” 

“You lucked out.”

“Yeah, I did.”

* * *

“Want some company in there?” Beth questioned as she leaned against the bathroom door frame, drinking in the sight of Rio as he undressed. 

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth and smirk. “I thought you’d never ask.” He quipped before he removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. “Kids finally asleep?”

“You wore them out today.” Beth said as she stepped inside and shut the bathroom door. 

“Thought you needed some  _ alone  _ time with Ruby.” He said as he rubbed at his bare chest. “You gonna conserve water with me?”

Beth nodded her head slowly and started unbuttoning her blouse, letting it slide off her arms. “Have to be eco-conscious.” 

“I’m a little sweaty.” Rio cautioned her as he stepped closer. “Kids wore me out too.”

“A little sweat never hurt anyone.” Beth leaned in to kiss him, pulling back and crinkling her nose. “But maybe you should shower first and then I’ll join you later.” She teased. 

“I don’t wanna wait.” Rio drawled out, brushing his fingers over her cheekbone, before he reached down to work her pants down her hips. He ran his hands over her newly bared curves, pressing close to her. 

Beth’s breath caught in the back of her throat and she leaned in to kiss him again. Her own hands dropped to unzip his jeans, pushing them off, followed by boxers. Rio unhooked her bra with ease, letting it drop to the floor. 

“After you.” Rio smirked, his eyes flickering over her bare flesh as she brushed past him to step into the shower. She still couldn’t get over how he looked at her —  _ every _ single time he saw her naked.

Beth stepped beneath the shower head, tilting her head back and smoothing her hands over her breasts and stomach as the water ran over her skin. “We’re just showering, right?” She questioned with a smirk, meeting his eyes, before her gaze dropped to his growing erection. 

“ _ Right _ .” He breathed out as he stepped into the shower, moving behind her to join her beneath the falling water. He leaned forward, combing his fingers through his short hair as the water fell over his head. “Just getting clean.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she turned to face him, running a finger along her collarbone as she met his gaze. 

Rio’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, raking a heated gaze over her again. “You’re  _ gorgeous _ .” He breathed out. 

“I know.” Beth said with a smirk, standing a little taller before she reached above her to remove the shower head. She sprayed him in the face, her eyes flickering with amusement. 

Rio laughed, wiping the water off his face. “I should’ve known you’d fight dirty.”

“I’m just trying to get you clean.” Beth said with an innocent flutter of her eyes, before she sprayed him in the face again. 

He stepped forward, curling his fingers around the shower head beneath her hand. “I think my face  is clean now, baby.” 

“Is it though?” She taunted, loosening her grip so he could take the shower head from her. The look in his eyes went straight between her legs. 

Rio took his time looking at the shower head, switching the settings of the spray until he reached the steady jet setting. One that she was  _ very _ familiar with. He lifted his gaze, smirking at her. She could feel the shift in the air between them. They weren’t playing now.

Beth inhaled sharply.  _ Oh _ . This was what they were doing, huh? Wordlessly, Beth turned her back to him, her heart rate spiking as she felt him step closer to her. 

Rio reached out, smoothing his hand over her back as his lips brushed over her shoulder. He ran his hand down her spine, slipping around her hip, before he used his knee to nudge her legs apart wider. 

Beth reached out to brace herself against the wall as he placed the shower head between her thighs. Her head fell back against his shoulder as the steady stream of water assaulted her clit, with far too much attention all at once. She let out a low, breathy moan that somewhat sounded like his name. 

Rio groaned against her shoulder. He slipped his hand up her stomach from her hip, cupping her breast as he kept the shower head firmly between her legs. The pressure of the water was a constant. She’d gotten herself off numerous times with the shower head in her life, but this was the first time that  _ Rio _ had been the one wielding the shower head. Or anyone else for that matter.

He circled his wrist slowly, allowing a slight reprieve from the direct stimulation, before holding it steady again. Beth could feel the way her stomach was tightening in anticipation. She was so close to a release she could barely stand it. 

Beth turned her head around as much as she could to look at him. Lust coursing through her at the determined look in his eyes. She caught his mouth in a crooked kiss, desperate and needy as he kept the shower head steady on her clit. 

The pressure was almost mind numbing. The water was unrelenting, constant in a way that his fingers and his mouth couldn’t be. The release built and built until finally the dam broke. She cried out, but the sound was quickly suppressed by his hand. 

Rio kept the steady jet of water trained on her clit, until she couldn’t take it anymore and she curled her fingers around his, prying his hand away. He took a step backwards, changing the setting back to its regular flow.

Beth swore she could still feel the thrum of the water against her clit as she turned to face him. Her inner muscles clenching around nothing, sending another shiver down her spine. He stepped closer to her, reaching up to return the shower head to its rightful place.

“Holy shit.” She breathed out, before she moved forward to close the distance and kiss him. She needed  _ more _ and judging by the erection he was sporting, so did he. 

Rio pinned her back against the wall, urging one of her legs up to curl around his hip. He lined himself up, not wasting another second to bury himself within her. 

Beth’s head knocked back against the wall, clutching at his shoulders for support as he started thrusting into her. She was  _ so _ sensitive. Her inner walls pulsating around him with each inward thrust, trying to clench around him and hold onto his cock every time he pulled out of her.

She curled her hand around the back of his neck, drawing him in for another kiss. Desperate and heated, the water from the shower wetting their lips and tongues as they sank into the moment. 

Rio picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming into her again and again. She could feel the urgency in his pace, the desperation to reach his own end. He went rigid, his release hitting him hard and fast and Beth groaned at the feel of him spilling into her. Her inner walls still fluttered around him with the aftershocks of her own release. It was mind numbing. 

Beth slowly lowered her leg, feeling a little unsteady on her feet as she sank back against the wall. She blinked at him, completely at a loss for words. 

Rio surged forward and kissed her again, cupping her cheek. “I can’t get enough of you, Elizabeth.”

She stroked her fingers over his cheek. “I can tell.” Beth teased lightly, kissing him again. “We should wash before we waste all the hot water.”

“A voice of reason.” Rio rasped out, taking a step backwards.

“Am I?” Beth laughed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. “I can’t even think straight. Do I even have legs?”

Rio snorted, “A damn good pair too.”

Beth grinned at him. “I need to know how that was better than when I’ve got myself off with the shower head.”

He wiggled his brows with a smirk, “I think I’ll keep that  _ my _ little secret. Can’t let myself be so easily replaced. Ya know?”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.”

Beth said with a grin. “You’re not going to be replaced with my shower head.” She pushed off the wall and back under the water’s stream entirely. She had no doubt in her mind that she’d be feeling  _ this _ tomorrow. 


End file.
